TMNT & Harry Potter
by QueenStorie
Summary: Fem Harry is adopted but Splinter and is brought up by him and his four sons. Read on as she finds out the world she never wanted. 2012 version.
1. Chapter 1

Ok hello my peolpe I am sorry for keeping you all waiting so long for a story or update I will be get that done this week so please enjoy this new story and I own nothing.

Chapter 1 lost found and named

Little baby Rose potter was just dumped down the sewers of new york by her uncle in a ratty old basket her aunt dug from the trash. The only thing she had was her soft green emerald blanket she got when she was born. Her relative had lost a deal to some company and blaned it on they threw her down the sewer not caring if she would die or not as long as she was gone from sight. She began to flot down the stream getting farther away from her laughing relatives. At the same time Splinter was out for a stroll while his sons were resting after a three hour long traning secian. He Stoped when he heard whimpering and looked around. His eyes locked on to a basket as it was floting by. He knelt down and graped the basket from the water. He gasped when he saw the baby girl. Her emeralde eyes locked with his gold. She began to giggle as she reached for him. He picked her up and looked over her. She was skiny and not chuby as a baby should be he could tell that she was only a year old. Her messy black hair looked like a curling iron went crazy on her hair and her red scare seemed to have a dark sense to it. His ears perked when he heard vocies.

"Well my dear the little freak is gone and we can take care of our son." Said a man

"Yes my freakish sister daughter will be dead soon enough when we are gone. She'll die in the sewers even that is to good for her. Those other freaks will never find her and if they did I wont take her back." Said a woman

"To true."

They laughed as they walked away. They baby in his arms began to cry a bit and cuddled into his chest. He made his chose. He will raise her with his sons as his daughter and protect her from harm.

"Sh sh sh sh hush now my daughter everything will be fine now my child. No need to cry. You will need a name hm I think Chahero will be you name. Do you like that." He said cuferting the child.

She just yand and snuggled closer to his cheast listening to his heart as she fell asleep. He chuckled and began to walk home.

"I'll take that as a yes."

10 years later

"Charhero hold still I'm almost done." Splinter told his near 11 year old daughter.

"Papa my hair can't be tamed no matter how hard I try." Chahero pouted as her papa fixed her hair.

"If I can teach you Five how to be ninjas I will be a donkeys bottom if I can tame your hair to be neat. There done." he said fininshing ther waist long hair.

Charhero had grown onver the years. Her scare was almost non noticable because her long bangs framed her face showing off her emeraled eyes. her skin was smoothe and blemish free and pale, her hair rooled down her back in crules and waves down to her waist. She was starting to get cruves and you can tell she will be a beautiful woman. That is if Splinter ever lets her leave the lair.

"Thanks Papa." She said and kissed his check.

"You are most welcom my daughter."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you."

She got up and went to the kitchen and made her father some tea. As she gave him his tea her four older brothers came in.

"Happy birthday sis." Mikey said huging her.

"Thanks mikey."

"Yeah happy hirthday sis your now 11 years old as of today just 5 more years till you can go top side."Raph said giving her a nogie.

"I don't know about that Raph I mean will she be ready by then." Don said

"She'll be fine. as long as we watch her from the shadows." Leo wisphered that last part.

"Come on guy lets get this party started." Mikey yelled and the party did start.

When it was time for the cake the boys asked April if they could get their sis a half chocolat half vanilla cake so she could get her favoret flavors and color silver and green. Just like her ninja mask and wepons which were fans and small knifes.

"Ok sis make a wish and blow out your candles." Don said lighting her birthday candle.

She took an breath and held it for a sec and blow them out. They claped as splinter cut the cake giving Chahero the first slice smiling at this happy moment with his childeren.

"So what did you wish for?" Mike asked as he got his slice

"Mikey she can't tell us or it wont come true." Don said eating his vanilla slice.

"Oh right."

"Actually I wish that we can always be like this and when the shredder is gone we can all live above ground and be happy for ever." She said smiling

"You don't want any powers or toys?" Raph asked

"No I'm happy with what I have and who I am with. What eles can I ask for."

Splinter smiled and huged his childeren as they to smiled at there little sisters words. He knew with just that secntens he raised them right. The boys gave her there Mikey a skate borde in green and silver with protection grear, From Don a new computer and something eles he said he would show her later, from Raph a dragon dagger he made for her and last from Leo he gave her empty jurnaol so she can write what ever she wanted into it. Splinter gave her something that could never be reblaced he opened the silke hankerchef to show a silver choker with a dragon holging a rare emeramled pearl shaped diamond.

"Charhero this has been in my family for over four thausand years. only three have ever had a daughter you my child are now the fourth member to wear this. It will protect you from anything or anyone who trys to hurt or use you for there own gain or porpose. It will also tell use if you are in danger and need our help. It will never come off but only you can remove it. Wear it proudly my child." He said and cliped it on her neck.

"Well I guess nows a good time to show you my other gift sis." Don said and pulled out a grey fured ball.

"Um what is it." Leo asked.

"This is mini mew I made him to keep Hero safe and a play mate." Don said turning it on.

Two ice blue eyes opened and yawned showing on teeth and two little grey wing came out of the back and began to fly up showing a short tail with a heart on it. when it saw Chahero it squeeled and flew over to her snuggleing her check.

"Oh Don he is so cute thank you what eles can he do." Chahero asked snuggleing into it.

"Well it works like a phone so you can all us it can also talk but that will come later once it gets to know you."

"Wait are you saying that, that thing is smart." Raph asked not liking where this was going.

"yes but don't worry I but a voice boom in it incase it gets bad and has to be destroyed. I made sure of that this time guys. It will also warn her of any danger like the foot or something. It will be her it also has gps so you can be anywhere be you or us can find you or get home safly."

"A very thoughtful gift Donatello I'm sure we will need something like this around her." splinter said patting his sons shell.

"Thank you sensie."

"Oh your so cute mini mew." Hero said it only cooed at that.

Later that night everyone got into bed and went to sleep not knowing that soneone was comeing. A few minuets later a loud boom woke everyone up. THey ran out of there rooms and got into a fighting posistion at the door. After few more booms the door opened and a giant walking into the room.

"Sorry about that." The giant said and fixed the door. He was raged looked with a a long messy beard that seemed to go along with hair. He seemed to have a kind nauter about him and they relaxed a bit but stayed on there toes.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked walking forward.

The giant turned not even gasping when he saw Splinter or the turtles.

"Rubeius Hagrid gate keep of the ground at hogwarts. call me Hagrid everyone does. You are a hard one to find miss Potter I give you that almost thought we couldn't find ya. Glade we did though." he said walking to the couch. He pointed his pink umbrella at the fire place in the center of the room and two small fire balls came out of it and lite the fire place. We gasped.

"Um I'm sorry but we don't have a Potter here." Leo said to him

"You don't well that can't be true I see her right there. Little rose I haven't seen you since you were a baby what are you doing so far from home?"

"Rose? Sir my name is Chahero and I lived here for like ever. How do you even know me I don't know you." She said

"Better question is how did he find us." Raph growled standing infrton of his sister.

"Chahero is that what they call you. Well as for finding you it was writen on your letter for hogwarts right here." He said pulling out her letter.

She took it and read the latter out loude when she finished she looked at splinter. He seemed sad.

"Papa did you know."

"(sigh) I knew you were different my child but not like this." He walked over to his room and came back with a basket and an old baby blanket.

"as you know I found her but what I didn't tell you was how. I was out for a walk 10 years ago when I heard a baby. That baby was you Chahero I picked you up and heard what your relative said about you hopeing you would die. I couldn't do that I never new your reall name so I named you Chahero and raised you like my own with my sons. I understand if you hate me."

"papa no I could never hate you by what you told me I'm glade to be here." She said and huged him.

"You said a school called hogwarts whats that." Don asked

"A school for wicthes and wizard to learn magic and control there magic."

"Wait are you saying our sister is a witch." Leo asked

"Well yes she is. Has anything ever hapen when she gets scared or hretened?" He asked

"Well one time the Shredder called and said he would get our little sister. She was scared but befor he hanged up something hit him from behind. Does that count." Mikey asked

"It does. Now I'm Here to escort her to diagon ally to get her school thats alright with you."

"Hmmmmmm."

Splinter was stroking his thin beard in thought and glanced at his children but looked back locked on there puppy dog eye stare Chahero was the worst he couldn't fight that off no one could.

"Every well but we will all go tommarow." He said and went back to bed.

THe next morning

Everyone was ready to go and with the portkey Hagrid had thy were in london next to the leaky couldren. Hagrid walked them in.

"Hello Hagrid the usualle." Tom the bar keeper said.

"Not today Tom yound Rose here is in need of her school supplieys."

"Great scott...Its Rose Potter."

Everything got quiet and everyone turned to her. A man got up and shock her hand saying thank you for something then a old woman and then everyone. She was getting uncomfterble and got closer to her father. That's when everyone noticed them.

"I think now would be a good time to move along." He said and they went to the back.

"What was that all about." Raph asked as they came to a wall.

"She's famiuse here in our world." Hagrid said

"But why is she famuse." Splinter asked calming his child down.

"I don't think I'm the best one to tell you that." He said and taped on a few bricks.

They opened up to show a bussie ally.

'Welcome to diagon ally."

"wow."Mikey said as they walked in

"look at all this stuff guys they are realy low tech." Don said

"Well they have magic they don't need tech don." Raph said

"Where do we go first." Leo asked

"To the bank safets place to keep your money." Hagrid said

They walked into a room and saw it all in marble and gold. Some creaturs were behind desks.

"What are those." Mike asked as they walked by

"Those are gobins not the most friendlyest of foke but they do there job."

Hagrid walked in front of the tall juge like desk and coughed to get the goblins atancion. He looked up and glared at them.

"Can I help you." He growled

"Yes Young Rose here wished to make a withdrawl." Hagrid said pulling Charhero out.

He bent over and looked her over.

"And does miss. Potter have her key."

Hagrid pulled it out and gave him the key along with a letter.

"Very well fallow me."

They went down a tunel and into a ciming cart with seats. After a rollercoster ride they landed in fron of her valt. The goblin took the key and opened the door.

After a while. Splinter walked with his childern down the rows of stores to get what his daughter needed for her new school. Soon they came to the robe store.

"Sons go get the rest of her things on the list but the wand I will stay here to help her get her robes." He said walking into the store

"Hello Hogwarts to dear well just go stand over there next to that boy." The woman said and went to get her tools.

Chahera stood next to the boy(we all know who).

"Hello Hogwarts to." He asked looking at her

"Yes first year you too."

"Yes. My father is off get my books my name is Draco Malfoy you?"

"Oh well people here call me Rose Potter but my papa and brothers Call me Chahero or just Hero."

"Your Rose Potter...wait Chahero is that a japaness name or some thing."

"Its the name I gave her." Splinter said not liking the boy being so close to his daughter.

Draco jumped a bit when he saw splinter then back to Chahero.

"Thats my Papa he found me when I was a baby my old family left me to die." She said sadly

He looked sad to and patted her shoulder making her blush.. Splinter glared but said nothing.

"Hey after this I have to go I'll see you on the train I'll save you a set." he said and left.

Soon everything was done but the wand. Mikey couldn't sit still as his sister tyred to find her wand.

"Oh i can't wait to see what she can do with it think of all the pranks we could pull." He said before Raph hit him in the head.

Ok Thats it please review and sorry for the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Queenstorie is back and for you my fallowers on friday night new chapters will be added to my other storyes now read this oh and I own nothing.

Chapter 2 Get on the road.

Chahero wnet throught over a thousand wands and nothing fit her the closest was the phienox wand thats the twin of her parents killer.

"Well my dear you are one tricky customer. But now worries we will find you one." said

He stoped and began to mumble.

"Maybe she..."

He looked back at her and went into the back of the store and came back with a crystel cest with gold and silver triming. He set the box infront of her.

"maybe this is the one."

He opened it to show a 11 inch wand the wood was a dark amber coloer and had silver vine and leafe like paters comeing out of the bottom making a handle and on the narrow tip rested a clear cut diamond. She reached out and grabed it. The wind blew and lights shined as a dragon, phenox and baskilis came out made a light cirled around echother for a bit then vanished.

"My my my I never thought this day would come."

"I'm sorry what." Splinter said

"It seems to me rather then have the wand its brother killed her parents with she is destiand to half the wand that Merlin made and used himself. Legean stated that who shalle so ever whelleds this wand is to be the ruler of us all."

"Are you saying that our sister is a princess." Don said

"Yes I am. I think for now you keep this bit to your selfs for now only a very few now about the leagen and will try to take it from her so keep her save. Take care miss Potter and bewarry of Dumbledor wont you."

Everyone left and went to meet Hagrid at the bar. Splinter began to worrie. If his daughter was to a princess she must be protected she wasn't near the same level as her brothers heck she was 5 years younger when he let the boys go to the surface.

"Papa does this news trouple you." She asked worried about him.

"Yes Chahero this trouples me you need to be protected."

"But Papa I have learned how to fight since I was 4 years old."

"Yes but you are not ready like your brother. Even then they are not ready."

"Papa let me go this one year and if it goes well I'll come back if not I'll stay home till I'm 17 agred."

Splinter thought on this then nodded.

They found Hagrid and went homeafter he gave her the train ticket.

"Wow today was an awsome birthday party. We find out our little sister can do magic and is a princess wow can anything else happen." Don said looking at the gem on the tip of Chaheros wand.

"Yes but now we rest and tommarow we train." Splinter said and went to his room

A few weeks later

"Well sis this is good bye come back for christmas. And stay away from dangerus change your outfit every day. Oh brush your teeth. Oh and If you need your hair done just ask." Mikey said not letting his sister go in his death hug.

"Mike let her go we'll see her at christmas don't worry." leo said as he and raph pulled the two apart.

"My baby." he yelped.

Splinter walked up to her and gave her a gentel hug.

"Stay safe my child. Be carfulle around this dumbledor I fell danger coming and I need you to be safe."

"Yes papa I understand. I'll write to you soon. Good bye Love you." She said and got on the train.

"Oh my baby she grows up so fast." Mikey bawled.

Nobody noticed as the train left that Splinter had a tear going down his check to the floor. On the train Chahero was looking for Drago when he poped out behind her.

"There you are Hero in here." He said and helped with her trunk.

"So how did you parents react when you told them about my Papa." She asked

She knew anyone who meet her papa would want to talk about it.

"they took it rather well and want to meet him. They would love to meet a ninja master."

"I'll write my Papa and ask. He was human once. I don't want to force him to talk about it."

"Well I can understand. So which house do you want to be in."

"Slytherin it has a snake I love snakes."

"Me too. my family has always been in Slytherin."

"Well I hope we can still be friends."

" i know we will be."

On top of the train

"Do you think this is a good idea Raph. Fallowing her to school." Mikey asked as they listened in.

"We told Splinter that we were watching out for her and keep her safe. She's our little sister we have to protect her."

"Your right."

At the castel in the great Hall they sat above them and waited for there sister to be called when they did everyone got quiet.

"Chahero." She said not walking up.

"Exscuse me." The teacher said

"Chahero is my name."

"You go sis." Raph wishpered.

"Very well Chahero."

She walked up to the set and sat down as the hat was put on her head.

"Hm very difficelt very difficult so much in this mind but were to put you."

"Slytherin." She wishpired.

"Oh realy is that the house the want."

No one knew what she said but the griffindors thnk she ment them.

"Well if that's what you want SLYTHERIN."

THe table begane to cheer as she got up and ran over to Draco who huged her. Happy that they were in the same house. Griffiondor demanded a restort. Dumbledor mad as anything stood up calmly and silieced them and had the others sorted.

"That must be Dumbledor. Splinter was right I don't like him." Mikey said.

"Yeah nether do I. If he thinks he can hurt our sister he is dead wrong." Raph said and hit the post.

The post gave out and the two fell behind Chahero load enough to get everyones attinction.

"Mikey Raph what are you doing here." She said walking over to her brothes.

"Oh hi Chahrero what a didn't know you would be here so how you doin." Mikey said trying to be cool.

She glared down at them and taped her foot.

"Papa asked you to follow me didn't he."

"yes." They said getting up

"Oh man."

Dumbledor stood up and walked over to them.

"I'm afraid I must ask you to leave."

"No can do we have a job to do and thats taking care of our baby sister." Raph said glaring at him.

"Sorry but you must leave."

"Headmaster according to Hogwarts parents that fell that there child is not safe may have gaurds watch over her even family till proven other wise." Drago said coming to the reascue.

Dumbledor glared at him and moved away from them. He knew there was nothing he could do now so he would have to wait.

"hey not bad little guy you just saved our shells." Mikey saidn

"Yeah not bad." Raph said

"Well you better hope that he can save you both from me because I'm gona kill ya." Chahero shouted and chased them around the hall. Everyone but griffiondor laughed as she chased her brothers around. Yelling and shouting at them as they said there sorryes and pleas for forgiveness.

The nex day.

"Say it Mikey." Raph said at the brekfast table.

"Never."

Raph had Mikey in a head lock.

"Mikey say it or else he'll do the thing we hate."

"Yes Mikey do what our little sister said say it."

"Oh is the almighty ninja I am but his lowly servent."

"And."

"Do they do this everyday." Drago asked eating some eggs.

"Only if they get away with it. The last time I remember them doing this is when we went topside when I was six."

"Oh yeah I remember boy was Splinter mad." Mikey laughed

"Well we got the worst of it."

"Well thats what we get but man he was scary."

"Um can some on tell us the storie here i think we're all lost." Drago said.

"Oh right I'll tell it." Mikey said "It all started back when Hero was six years old."

Flashback

"I wanna go outside." Hero pouted as she sat next to her brother Raph.

"We can't Splinter would have a fit if we left the sewers."

"But Papa,Don and Leo are gone for a few hours to get stuff. We can go up have some fun come back down and no one would know but us."

"Hey I like the sound of that. Lets do it Raph." Mikey said

"Well we make it a quick trip got it."

So we climped out of the sewer and to the surface world. We had a blast up there. It was aslo halloween so no one looked at us funny. We were just kids in costumes taking our little sister to the park. But that was short lived we missed our dead line and when splinter came to the park Boy he was mad.

"Mikelangilo, Raphialle, Chahero you better show your self." Splinter said walking tinto the park

"Uh oh papas coming what do we do." Chahero said hiding in the bushes with her brothers.

"I'm thinking I'm thinking."

"There you are." Splinter said opening the bush.

"RUN FOR YOUR SHELLS." Mikey yelled

And run we did like a bat out of heck we ran. Splinter was not far behind us.

"You three wont get away."

We tryed though but it was no use. Soon we were traped and had no were to go.

"So whos bright idea was this hm." Splinter said stalking up to them.

We couldn't lie to him.

"Me." She whispered.

When we got home oh man I could still feel the evil hand on our butts.

"WWWWAAAAAAAA WERE SORRY." The three cryed as there father punished them.

'The next time I'm gone you will be to tired to even think of leaving the sewers. Don't think that this will be it for you three oh can look forwared to this every night for a week." Splinter said spanking his childeren.

ENd of Flashback

"Boy did we learn our leason." Hero said rubbing her butt in memory.

"Sounds like you got off easy." Draco said as they left the hall.

"Well it didn't fell like we got off easly to us." Raph said.

"Was he that hard on you."

"Only when It came to our safty was he like that." Hero said

"I would love to hear more but we got classes to go to."

So he day went off very nicely. Classes were intreasting and fun even the boys were started to have fun with it. At the end Hero Drago Mikey and Raph sat down to dinner and telling stories of there lives.

"So you really lived in the sewers." Pasny asked at dinner.

"yeah I did but so did my family we are doing fine."

"But what was it like when you did magic."

"Oh that was funny sometimes others not so much."

"Really."

"Oh Yeah one time Hero turned Splinters fur hahaha pink neon pink." Mikey said laughing.

"Its not funny it took him two days befor it was gone."

"yeah but his face it was so good."

Hero just shouck her head as an owl came flying in. It landed infront of her and she was about to touch it when her wand begane to glow.

"Hey sis whats up with the wand."

She pulled her wand out and it set the letter on fire.

"Whoa Hero what just happened." Drago said

"I have no Idea."

"That letter must of had a spell on it." Mikey said

"But why would my wand burst into flames like that."

"To destroy it and save you from unknown horros that awaited you." mikey said dermaticly.

Raph came up behind him and slaped his head.

"Shuting up."

"So why would this happen." Drago asked looking at the ashes.

"I have no idea." Hero said

Up at the head table Dumbledor growled lowly in anger as the letter that would change her to griff and get ride of her brothers was burned. He would get his wepon one way or another.

Soon it was Hallowen and Splinter could not keep still as he and his two sons rode to Hogwarts.

"Sensi she's fine in her letters she said she was haveing a great time...well if you count out the weaslys and dumbledor." Don said

"But that is the trouple. I fell danger comeing at her tonight." Splinter said glaring at hogwarts as they got closer.

"Splinter you realy think she's in and Mikey are with her." Leo said with conseren

"Leonardo my felling is never wrong. They are in danger."

In Hogwarts.

"Ok so someone let in a troll." Raph said as they ran to the library.

"Yeah but a girl named Hermione is traped in the girls bathroom. The troll could get her." Hero said stoping.

"We can't let her get hurt guys."

"Ok ok so what do we do." Mikey said

"We go back fight and save her."

Hero turned and ran to the girls bathroom just as the troll got in. Befor her brothers could get in to help the door closed and locked them out.

"CHAHERO."

Hero looked around trying to find away out but had no luck.

"Hermione get out of there." She yelled.

Hermione got out just as the trolls club came down. Raph and Miky were trying to break the door down as they heard fighting.

"We have to get in there." Raph said and banged the door harder when he heard Hero scream.

"Hold on sis big bros are coming." Mikey yelled.

"What is going on here." said a voice.

They turned to see Splinter and there other two brothers behind them.

"Splinter someone let a troll into the castle and now he's locked in here." Mikey said

"Thats good." Leo said

"No not good Heros in there and so is another girl. SOmeone spelled the door shut." Raph yelled.

They heard another scream. Splinters eyes widened and ran to the door. With perfect aim he slamed it open.

"CHAHERO." He yelled as they came in.

"PAPA."

He looked and gasped in horror as the giant troll held her upside down and trying to hit her with his club missing everytime.

"Hermione do some magic."

"I can't find my wand."

Splinter grew angry and charged at the troll.

"PAPA NO DON'T." she yelled.

He jumped up and with two fingers blew the troll to the wall and saved his daughter. He caught her in his arms as his sons came around him.

"Chahero are you alright." Splinter said looking her over.

"Papa how when oh Papa." She began to sob and baried her face into his chest.

Her family shushed, rubed her back rocked and said sothing words to calm her down. The teachers ran in to see the troll and the mutent family. They pulled there wands out on Splinter.

"Drop her or you will be stunded." McGonigol said stritly.

"I have every right to hold my daughter. Raphiale. Mickelangelo go get your sisters things we are leaving this place at once." Splinter said and walked passed the teachers.

Dumbledor stood infront of him.

"Who are you." He asked

"I am Splinter father to my four sons and one daughter. You must be Dumbledor." Splinter said

"I am."

"Tell me is this how you protect the students by leting them fight a troll. Letting two young girls get hurt or worse killed. You sir are no teacher and I will not let my child stay here a minuet longer." Splinter said

"Why this may look bad we can't let her leave. She needs to learn how to control her magic. She can hurt herslf and others if not." Pressor Snaped said walking up to him.

"Then I will find her a teacher at home."

"Who. Who would come."

Splinter stoped and looked down at his little girl. He couldn't let her get hurt.

"Very well she may stay." Splinter said

"Thank you now would you give her to me and." DUmbledor began but was cut off by Splinters hand.

"She may stay but we stay as well. I do not trust you with any of my childeren and as for the girls family be notified about what had happened here. Tonight." He said and walked away.

Ok Thats it please review and sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I couldn't find a beta please bear with me till i get one the job is opened PM Me if you want to help me in any of my now and fuure stories. Now then I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Splinter walked into the Slytherin commenroom and was surrownded by her fellow class mates.

"Oh my is she ok." Pansy asked looking her over.

"Yes se is just tired." Slpinter said

"YOu must be Splinter Hero told us about you for a muggle your amazing." Another said

"Thank you all but please allow me to but her to bed."

They cleared a path for him to her room and walked in as his sons came in and sat on the sofa.

"SO you two are Donitello and Leonardo right." Panksy asked

"Yeah thats us."

"What happened up there."

"A Troll nearly killed our sister and another girl Hermione I think it was."

"A Troll."

"Yeah but the weride thing was that when me and Raph were about to run in the door slamed shut and locked us out." Mikey said

"What. That shouldn't of hhappened the schools charmed to keep the students safe. If the door locked you out someone wanted her hurt."

"Yeah but who."

In Chaheros room. Splinter finished tucking his daughter into bed. Still worried about her.

"I am so sorry my daughter. I never should have let you come to this school. You were not ready to be on the surface."

"Papa you can't blame your self for this."

"I let you go to this place even when I knew of the danger. You were nearly killed I should have never let you go ubove ground. You are not yet ready my daught. My little girl."

"Papa If you feel this way I will come home."

"If you do you will only hurt your self. We will stay with you till the end of the year then when we get home I am getting you a privet teacher."

"I Understand. Thank you Papa for saveing me."

"Any time Chahero." He kissed her head. " Now go to sleep you have had a long day."

With a smile she fell asleep. Splinter looked at her one more time and left her room to tend to his four sons.

"I still think we should leave." Leo said

"Me to but we can't not till the year is up." Mikey said

"Then we just have to stay wtih her till we can leave." Don said.

Splinter looked at his hot tempered son and walked over to him.

"We almost lost her father."

"I know my son but we are here now and together we shalle stay."

"Hey wiat what about the Mini mew thing that Don made and the neckless you gave her shouldn't it have warned her."

"Yeah thats true unless someone blocked them from doing that." Don said

"Well from now on we all must keep our eues out for any more danger. Chahero must be safe."

The next day

"Ok sis drop the fans and no one gets hurt." Raph said

It was a weekend and Splinter thought it was time to get back to training after the troll thing. It was down to Raph and Chahero fighting.

"Um Raph lats time you said that I still got hurt."

"yeah but not a whole lot."

She charged at him and they began to fight. But soon Raph had her weapons.

"Shoulda drop the fans." She said

"Shoulda drop the fans." Raph said and ran at her

"Aaahhhh."

He began to beat them over her head.

"ow ow ow what ever happened to not htting a girl or better your little sister."

"When you became a ninja."

"Stop." Splinter ordered.

Raph stoped and we went to sit with our brothers. Splinter walked pasted us.

"You are doing well my children. You are staring to fight as equals."

"yeah but I did better." Raph said.

Splinter stoped behind him and preshed on Raphs preasure point on his neck.

"Ah but the important thing is that we work together. good job everyone." He Splinter let go with a chuckle.

"Chahero I noticed that you have just gotten the fan but you weiled it very well."

"Thank you sensi I have been thinking that I should be ready if one wepoan fails use what you have on hand or around you."

"Very good you are almost up to the same leavel as your brothers. We are done for the day."

They bowed and got up as Splinter went to students who were watchin came over to them.

"Wow that was great and funny." Draco said laughing.

"Very funny." Chahero mumbled.

Ron Weasly came up to her and pushed her.

"You think your so great Potter. Being a ninja. What are you a muggle. Your a witch use your magic."

"I don't realy on my magic to do everything for me. I work for it and you have to use a wand if you lose it you only have yourself." Hero said calmly. She was angry but she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

"WHat ever just get switch over to Griffindor,save the world and be a house wife like you should be." Ron sneared trying to grab her.

Befor he could she douged his grasped and walked away taking a deep breath and walking over to her father to medatait with him. He smiled and nodded to her. Letting her know she did the right thing. But Weasly wasn't giving up he stomed over to them.

"Listen here Potter you will do as I say and join Griffindor and buy what I want when I want it."

" I am my own person I will not do as you demanded if you want to talk then we will do it calmly."

"Oh Shut up." He turned to Splinter. "Hey rat freak turn her over to some wizard or better yet make her marry me. I am superrior to you so do it."

Splinter got up and turned to him with a dark look.

"Uh Hero you might want to get over here to the safe zone." Leo said.

Chahero got up and went over to her brothers knowing things were about to get ugly. She ran over to her brothers and doddeged weaslys grasp. Splinter walked up to him. Weasly smirked thinking he had won.

"You think You are better then me." Splinter asked ron.

"Du you stupid rat.I know I am. Now hand Potter over I have an icth that need her atanchin." Ron said with lust in his eyes.

Splinter glared at the boy who paled and so did the others who were around them. They knew weasly was a dead man.

"Oh boy he shouldn't have said that." Mikey said hiding behind Raph.

"Yeah he's a gonner now." Don said behind Leo.

"He's dead." Hero said behind all her brothers.

"My sons." Splinter said

"Yes. Sensei." They said

"Cover your sisters and your ears and eyes the rest the same." Splinter said calmly.

They did as they were told and soon It was over. We opened our eyes and where disapointed to see that Ron wasn't dead but he seemed pale. Splinter walked past him and lade a hand on his sons backs.

"Come let us have been training all morning." He said and lead all of his children inside.

"Papa what did you say to Weasly." hero asked

Splinter chuckled and picked her up like he did when she was a small and rubbed her nose with his.

"oh just something he should be aware of. Nothing you have to worrie about." he said and carryed her inside.

She just smiled and snuggled closer to him like she did as a baby and let him cary her.

"You think he threatened him." Don Asked

"Oh yeah no dout." Leo ssaid.

After lunch it was time for there flying class. Splinter watched from the side as they called there brooms. He smiled as he saw Hero telling a griffiandor girl to relax and what to do and watched as it worked.

"Well done 5 points to slytherin." The teacher said.

But the calm didn't last as a boy named Nevile was in the air and was out of controll. Hero was able to save him and soon class ended.

"Papa classes are done for the day. Would you like to take a walk with me around the lake."

"yes that would be nice."

So they went for a walk but up in the tower Dumbledor, Ron Weasly, his mother and minister fude were sitting in his office.

"Dumbledor you promised me that I would have her." Ron Whined

"YOu did and why did all the money stoped." Molly demanded

"I'm afraid that someone burned the contract and sealed us off her vaults. We can't do anything as long as the mutents have her." Dumbledor said

"Theres nothing I can do. No laws were broken." Fuge said

"Well we have to do something."

With Splinter and Chahero they were walking around and meet Rita Seeker.

"So you want to ask us a few questions for the papers." Chahero asked as they walked

"Yes you see everyone wants to know your storie." She said

"I Don't know."

"Chahero it may make it more easier for people to understand us if they new the truth." Splinter said

"Alright but you have to print the truth."

Rita got out her quick note pen and it went to work on writing down there storie. By the end Rita was in shock.

"I had no idea that muggles can do those things. And you loseing your wife and baby i am so sorry."

"It is in the past I have a new family and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Splinter said huging his daughter.

They went back inside and ate there meals and telling stories about there lives to the slytherins.

"Oh man we had no idea our sister was a witch. It would exsplane how she sll thoes cookies." Don said

"Yeah but she was a pretty cool sister and still is man. Do you guys remember how we all acted." Leo said

"Oh yes you four were so protective of your sister hahaha I remember that very well." Splinter said

"Wait how bad were they Papa." Hero asked pouring some tea for him.

"Well."

"I had was going out to your crib because you weren't crying like a baby should at night. I open your door to see your four brothers laying around your crib. Then they took turns watching you as the other trainded. You never left there sight and worse was when they went out to play they would be watching you crawl all over the place and never let you touch anything." Splinter chuckled.

"Oh man you four suck."

"Hey we were new big bros. But we had fun like the first time you walked." Raph said

Flashback.

"Come on Hero walk to big bro mikey."

"No no come to dondon."

"Yeah right she wants her big brother leonardo."

Hero was so comfused by all of the voices around her. SHe didn't know who to go to. Splinter and Raph came in and she made a sound getting there attancin. She grabed the eaged of the couch and got up to her feet and soon let go standing strait up. Very carfully she took her first steps to her Papa and big brother Raph. They smiled as she totled over to them. The smile never left her face and we had to chase her down to get her to a bath.

End of Flashback.

"Yeah thoes were good times and it got even worse when she started talking." Raph said laughing.

"What did she say." Pansy asked

"Oh man you should have been there. Little Hero was sitting on the couch with Leo watching Star heros or something when suddenly one of the charaters crussed and just as we were walking in she said. Fuck you Evillians."

"No."

"Yes and boy I never saw Splinters face so red. It took a week for her to say dada. "

"hahaha oh Hero you were bad."

Hero glared at them as they laughed but soon joined in. The happienes didn't last long Dumbledor came in and walked over to her.

"Miss Potter we need talk please fallow me into my office." He said trying to get her alone.

"Headmaster if there is anything wrong you can say it in front of my family."

"I rather do this in privet."

Splinter stood up between them and glared at the headmaster.

"What ever it is that consrnes my daughter then it consernes me as I am her father." Splinter said

"Very well. I camr to get miss Potter because she has a marrieg contract made between her realy parents and that of mr weasly her betrothed." Dumbledor said

Splinter grasped his cane tighter and turned to me.

{Chahero you are not to marry that boy. I will not have him in this family he will only bring pain and dishonor to our home. I forbid this unioun so most it be.} He said in Japanes and suddenly Hero began to glow white for a minute anf then stoped.

Dumbledor gasped he was not exspecting this to happen.

"Um Master Splinter what did you do." Draco asked

"I have Broken the contract between the two now they can not marry."

"But you don't have any magic and if it was writen by her birth parents." pansy said

"True I don't have magic but what I did was an accitant form that forbids any marrige that I do not approve of."

"But what is it."

"It is called the soul call."

"Whats that." Leo asked

"Long ago in my home lands. Fathers who do not approve of an arranged marrieg to his child would call apon there powers to break the contract and only have there child marry the one there soul calls for. So now she is free to marry who she wishes as long as it is her soul who finds her match."

Everyone was looking at him as he told them and were amazed. Splinter turned to dumbledor.

"Now If you please I belive these students have work to do." he said and walked past him.

Dumbledor grew angry and looked at them as the mutent family walked off.

"I will get her to be my weapon. SHe will die and make me famouse as I want her to be." Dumbledor growled

But the time for that was far and soon it was christmas time and the ninja family was once again back home underground.

"Home sweet smelly home." Mikey said and layed on the couch.

"Hogwarts was ok but its good to be back home where you belong." Hero said and jumped on Mikey. They fell with a scream and splinter chuckled at them Happy that they were home.

"Calm down my children we just got home and soon Christmas willbe here." Splinter said as they whoped for joy.

"Papa may I help you hange up the decerashions." Hero asked going puppy eye mode on him.

"All right you may just stop with the eyes." He chuckled covering her eyes.

"They should have a warning label on them." Raph said puncing his bag

"Well I'm still worried Dumbledor deffinetly has a plan to keep her away from us we have to do something." Don said

" Like what have her marry someone and become the Queen of magic." Mikey said

"Hey no way she's to young." Leo said

"I Agree she is much to young. She will marry one day...but not if I can help it." Splinter mumbeled to himself.

"Guys lets worry later rught now where home and christmas is almost here. Lets be happy that we are together. I promise not to marry till I'm at least 20."

"30." They said

"Fine." Hero chuckled

So they got there home ready for christmas. It was almost time for that day three to be more to the point and Hero had finished getting her Papas preasent for him. She was reading her favotire book that her Papa read to her when she was little and wasn't watching where she was going and crashed into someone. She hit the ground but was able to save her Papas preasent.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hero began to say but looked up to see April smiling at her. SHe meet April shortly after her brothers went up to the surface.

"Hey there aren't you suppose to be underground." She asked helping hero up

"Not right now I just got Papas preasten for him." Hero said and showed it to her

"Oh wow that is so beautiful he'll love it I payed alot for this thing."

"It lookes like it. You should get home sson the purple dragons are going to be out soon."

"Ok April see ya soon and Marry christmas." Hero saide and went home.

Hero saw her brothers putting the last tuiches to the christmas tree as she walked in and put the preasents for her family under the tree. Mikey tryed to grabe his but she slaped his hand away. After cooking them a meal and watching a christmas movie they soon went to bed and dreamed of christmas. The next two days flew by and it was the eve of christmas. Hero made a huge feast with Mikey and told old family stories to echother.

"Hey Raph do you remember the first time I spent christmas with all of you." Hero asked

"Oh yea I remember."

{Story time}

It all started back like ten years ago it was just like tonight. Splinter had you in his lap bouncing you as you laughed and claped your hands. We just finished seting up the tree and ordaents. You loved the way they shinde and you justhad to touch them. we all sat infront of the fire place waiting for santa. we fell alseep but when we woke up there was a hug pile of presents for us right under the tree. We waited for Splinter to give us the ok boy I think he went slow on pourpose so he could get his kicks. But when he finaly gave us the ok we started to seperat the gifts so we can have our share of toys. You could have cared less about the toys you just wanted the box. For houres you just played in your box you even slept in it. We soon fallowed sutie and made a box look like a shell for you to play with. It me seeing you smile was the best thing ever.

{Storie over}

"I still love to see you smile and I'm happy to have you here." Raph said and pulled her close to his chest in a hug.

"Yes after all this time we are still together. Now my childeren it is time to rest." Splinter said and tucked all his children in to bed as he did every year.

Hero and her brothers fell asleep not knowing that shortly after a pair of black bots were coming down the next morning Hero woke up first and quickly woke her brothers when she looked around.

"What what is it." Leo asked getting up

"Brothers I think we have been unrobbed."

They gasped when they looked around. There home was decorated in gold green silver and red. The tree was bigger and more devorated it was like something changed all of this into someting jumped out of there beds and ran to the tree to see huge moutians of preasents all on there color and a huge pile for splinter. When he walked in he asked if anyone did any of this but they told him that they didn't and found a note on Herod back. it said this

Dear Hamtaro family

I am very pleased that all of you were so good this year. You brouth joy to your family and are not filled with greed but with love for others. Enjoy your preasents and Hero the cloke was your birth fathers. Dumbledor put spells on them but I took them off for you use it well and wisely. Happy holidays

Santa clause

"Well now." Mikey said and turned to his brothers. " And you said he wasn't reall. In your face."

Hero picked up the said cloke and put it on. She gasped when she saw her body was gone. Splinter told her that it should stay home were it wont be used by anyone. She a gread and put it way. Now they had to wait for Splinter. All eyes were on him.

Splinter chuckled and got his tea, sate on the couch and and nodded. He watched with a smile as his children opened there gifts. Hero didn't touch hers yet but got her preasent for her papa and gave it to him making her brothers stop to see what she got him. Splinter looked shoucked that she got him a gift and took it. He carefully unwraped it and gasped at what he saw. Inside was a rare japanes insterment. He loved to hear it when he was human but stoped when he moved and was turned into a rat. Hero picked it up and gave it to him. With tears in his eyes he began to play it and the room was filled with a beautiful tune. When he stoped he huged his daughter in thanks. As the day past they laughed played games sat aroung the fire glowing with love for eachother. But sadly the joy had to end and Hero was once again back on the train to go to hogwarts. She glared out the window as her family were talking about what to do. Ron Weasly tryed to corner her in a box car so they can 'talk' about the wedding. But she kicked him where the sun didn't shine and walked out agary at him. Splinter wasn't happy ethir but glade that his daughter took charge of that. Draco soon found them and sat next to Hero and rubed her back.

"Hey its ok. I talked to my father he is trying to find anything that can kick Dumbledor out of the school. As for now thought I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Draco I needed that. But Dumbledor is up to no good I shouldn't even be out yet not till I was ready."

Don layed a hand on her shoulder after hearing her words.

"Hey sis everything is going to be ok. We'll be ready for anything that comes our way you'll see." Don said

"Thats what worries me."

The weather seemed to macth the mood. drearie. It rained as they got there and had to take a couch to Hogwarts after getting off the train. Hero sat at the feast and ate her meal but joy oh joy the fates must of loved for here came ROn weasly and his Mother.

"Well aren't you going to say something." Mrs. Weasly asked hands on her hips.

"Yeah Draco pass the potatos please. Thanks."

"Not that. TO my son your husband to be."

Splinter glader at that.

"I think not. I Forbade my daughter to ever marry such a boy."

"And why is that."

"You were not here when I forbade her to ever marry him and by law it was done."

"Well then undo it. I have the perfect dress for you Rose."

"No thank you."

"None sens come with me and we'll get you fited."

She grabed Heros arm and began to drage her away but Draco stood up and grabed her arm.

"You can't take her by law only herself or her father can willingly give her the right to marry your son. You are forcing her into it so you are braking the law. So let her go right now or we go to court."

Mrs. Weaslys face turned redder then her hair and let go of Heros arm as she left the hall Ron at her heels.

"You need to get someone else on your side I have a feeling that this is only the beggining."

" And who should that be."

" My Aunt."

Chapter 4

"Your aunt Draco Malfoy have you lost your mind. Shes in Azkaban how can she help." Pansy said Angry at him for think such an Idea.

"My Aunt is being released soon and if Hero has any chanse of getting free of Dumbledor my Aunt is the only one who can do it. Hero needs a magical gaurdien and my aunt can do it with ease. They found no proof that she was a death eater or anything."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mikey said befor Raph hit his head

"No its not guys his aunt is Bellatirx and shes crazy."

"Bellatrix I read about her wasn't she charged with driving two people the longbottom I think to insanity." Mikey said

"Thats the one."

"Mikey how did you know that." Leo asked

"Oh well when Hero was taking her history class. I was reading a book about the black family and it talked about her."

His Brothers, sister and father looked at him in supprise.

"Ok that I never would have thought could happen. But back to Dracos Aunt. Wont she be unable to be Heros magical Gaurdein." Leo asked

"No she went under some test but they found nothing that could hurt Hero."

"We should do it." hero said

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Guys Dumbledor is going to do everything he can to get me under his thumb. It might be ruff but we have to do it."

"You are right Chahero. But She will fallow the same rules as the rest of us." Splinter said.

"I Understand."

Draco got up and walked over to her

" I will write to her to let her know of this."

And so Draco wrote to his aunt and the plan was set in mostion. The next day Hero was taking her flying leasons. Well if her brother ever let her.

"Mikey for the last time the teacher wont let me fall." Hero said as Mikey held her away from the brooms. THe other students and Madem Hood were watching in emuzment.

"No way Not a chanse. To risky I'm letting my little sister go up in the air like that."

Hero squirrmed in his arms to get free but it made the others laugh. Hero smirked and licked Mikes dropped her and she gave a sweep kick to his feet knocking him on his shell. Splinter chuclked as she walked over to her classmates. The leasson was just getting started when Ron began to talk

"hey Potter keep your eyes on me so you know what to do. But mostly you'll be sweeping with it." He chuckled

"Not with that kind of grip and if I hear one more coment like that you'll have detenction Do you understand." Madem hood said

Ron glared at her as she forced him to fix his grip. Hero was given the ok to fly and so was Nevile but he lost control and began to fall. hero dove after him and caught him befor her hit the ground. She set him daown as the teacher came over to them.

"Class dismissed Miss Hamtaro come with me."

Hero fallowed her teacher down to defence. Two houres later Hero was Slytherins newest seeker but only if Draco got on the team and he did. Splinter was Happy that she made the team and helped in any way he can. Her brothers weren't very happy they were always on gaurd and never let her out of thier sight. Hero learned that behinde the third floor door a giant Three headed dog was gaurding the Philoshefers stone. Her papa was not happy about the danger she went throught.

"Chahero I would exspect something like this from your brotthers but not from you. You could have hurt your self by doing the stone ...this is different it was almost like someone wanted you to find it."

"You guys think this has anything to do with that weird mirror." Raph asked

"It could." Mikey said

Splinter looked at them.

"What mirror."

"The mirror of hearts desires. I saw us all above ground being well normale." Raph said

"And I saw my dream Pizza." Mikey said

"I See but what is it."

"Oh It a mirror that shows what your heart wants. Hero looked at it and saw all of us and her bithparents cool huh."

Splinter looked to be deep in thought. He had read about a mirror like that in the school library. But something was not right like it was all planed. Hero said she see had to go to class and left the room. Splinter was still deep in thought. Hours past and when Nevile ran into the library he seemed pankicked.

"Mr. hamtaro you have to stop her. She, Draco and pansy are after the stone they think You know how is after it."

Splinter got up with his sons and ran down to stop her but they found out that she already went past the three headed dog, vines,flying keys, and giant chest bored when they finaly got to her they were hoorrifide to she her fighting off the Defens teacher with anouther head comeing out the back of his head.

"That must be Voldamort we got to help her." Don said but as they ran to her a huge fire bursted up infront of them.

"We can't someone wants her to fight alone." Leo said

"But we have to do something." Mikey yelled scared for his sisters life.

"Mikey there nothing we can do. She's on her own right now." Raph said angry at this whole thing.

"Chahero use what you have learned. Strike when you can." Splinter called out to his daughter not wanting to lose another daughter.

Chahero seemed to have heard because she grapped his face and it seemed to burn his skin away into ash. Hero turned to her famiy as they cheered but it turned back to horror as a dark shadow like fog flew through her and forced her to colabes. Her family rushed to her just befor Dumbledor came in. Mikey saw the stone in her hand and took it befor dumbledor saw it. He seemed to be looking for somthing but couldn't find it. After taking Chahero to the med wing of the school Splinter knew that it was all a plan.

"He knew this would happed to her. Dumbledor planed for all of this to happen and he set it up." He was angry at him for this. He waas not going to let this happen to his child or any of his children.

"Father Dumbledor is seeing Hero right now. He told her that she would ahve to go back to the dursleys we can't let him." Leo said

"he wont Leonardo. He holds no power over her."

Splinter walked over to hero as she glared at Dumbeldor but not making eye contate. Ron weasly and his mother were standing over her two trying to get her to talk to them.

"Young lady you better answer the headmaster." Mrs. Weasly growled

"She dose not have to answer any of you." Splinter said

"This never would have happed if you had just singed her over to us."

"No this would have still happed but much worse."

He looked over at Chahero and she looked at him.

{Chahero the stone is with Mickleangilo. We will deal with it later Go back to sleep.} He said running his finger through her hair. It always seemed to clam her down or help her fall alseep

Hero smiled and went to sleep just as Minister fuge came in with Bellatrix right behind him. After a few houres Hero woke up to see a very happy Draco.

"Ok the smile is creepy. What happened while I was asleep."

"Only the best thing ever."

"And that is?"

"Dumbledor is on probastion for endangering a student and when my aunt came in with the papers saying that she is now your magical gaurdien. Dumbledors face was so red with anger that the med witch told him to leave."

"But where is she."

"Oh with your father. SHes signing papaers with him to give him Muggle custedy over you so you can stay with him but she has to come and check up on you know and then."

"Well thats good when can I leave the tourter room."

"Not till I say so." Madem Poffy said walking over ot them

"Aaaahhhh the tourterar."

Days pasted and soon she was resleade from the med wing and to the great Hall were the last fiest was tacking place.

"Well the first year wasn't so bad. But I don't think I want to come back." Hero said eating

"Can't say I blame you sis. This year was nuts and almost got you killed I think it safe to say you are not comeing back." leo said eating some bread.

Dumbeldor stood upi and made his speech and Slytherin won the house cup. But befor they could go home Dumbledor had something to say to them.

"I will see you next year Mrs. Potter." Dumbledor said

"No you will ot I am taking her out of this so called school." Splinter said

"I'm afraid I can't allow that as her magical gaurdien."

"Which you are not. Bellatrix has taken that roll from you. If you ever come near me or my family you will pay."

"You can't take her out the world needs her."

"Fight your own battles and leave the children out of this."

"You have no choise."

"We always have a choise no I belive its time I take them home."

When they got on the train Chahero turned to Dumbledor and blew a rassberry at him. Childish it maybe but it felt good to her.

"You know I have a feeling that he will keep his word."

"Then we must try to keep him from it."

"papa what happened to the stone."

"I Had it returned to the rightfoll owner and he gives us his thanks and offered us to come see him."

Chahero smiled at that. There first year at hogwarts was not what was exspected but she hoped she wouldn't have to go back but the nawing felling in her gut told her she would.

Well thats it for now a sequal will be made but only if I get a beta so anyone will to help me PM me and we'll get to work also lots and lots of reviews please.


End file.
